


today was a fairytale

by angelhyvcks



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Wedding Planner, Cliche, Drabble, Fluff and Angst, Hopeful Ending, M/M, Tiny bit of Angst, Weddings, hyuck is a wedding ruiner, markhyuck are exes, renmin give bad suggestions, slight photographer jaemin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-22
Updated: 2020-02-22
Packaged: 2021-02-28 03:00:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,830
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22842895
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/angelhyvcks/pseuds/angelhyvcks
Summary: donghyuck knows he doesn’t always make the best decisions in life, and most of the time he regrets it but he just had a gut feeling that this wouldn’t turn out as bad as it seemed.-donghyuck didn't expect to see mark lee at his own wedding after not seeing him for years
Relationships: Lee Donghyuck | Haechan/Mark Lee
Comments: 3
Kudos: 80





	today was a fairytale

**Author's Note:**

> im not sure what this was but i was inspired by taylor swift's speak now,,, i love taylor swifts' songs and i have lots of plot ideas from her songs! so hopefully i'll be writing more soon heh^_^

“shit!” donghyuck sees jaemin quickly shuffling towards him while holding the wedding information. “how did we not notice it was mark lee’s wedding?!” 

mark lee… he hasn’t heard that name in ages, ever since he went back to canada to further his studies. it can’t be that mark lee right? there are so many people with that name all over the world, he can’t be that unlucky to meet his ex-lover at his own wedding.

the moment he turned around to answer jaemin, he saw those high cheekbones he could recognise anywhere, the cute button nose he used to boop everyday. maybe he was that unlucky afterall.

─── ･ ｡ﾟ☆: *.☽ .* :☆ﾟ. ───

he can’t say he didn’t expect this at all, it was more of him trying to deny that this was eventually going to happen and hoping that maybe they could work something out.

mark is standing there, the tip of his ears are red from the cold. donghyuck knew that this date was coming to an end. “donghyuck ah, i’m going to canada soon.” 

he tries to say something, anything, he chokes on his saliva but manages to croak out a “yeah, i remember, it’s this weekend right?” how he manages to crack a smile is beyond him.

tears are starting to form in mark’s eyes. he hates seeing mark this vulnerable, especially since he liked to appear strong for the younger but donghyuck knows he can’t help it. donghyuck was waiting for him to say that sentence. the sentence that would end everything they had for the past year. there is a silent pause which made him feel even worse, he just wanted to hurry and get this over with so he could run over to jeno’s house and cry.

“let’s break up,”

there it is. donghyuck didn’t even know he was crying, when did he start to cry? he already knew it was coming but it still hit him harder than anything else had, tears are streaming down his face and he can’t seem to stop crying. “i think it’s for the best” mark continues, he can tell mark is trying his best not to break down so he keeps it in too. “maybe we could meet up when you come back for break?” he whispers, telling himself that if they had fate, they would cross paths once again.

all he gets as a response was a small nod.

─── ･ ｡ﾟ☆: *.☽ .* :☆ﾟ. ───

after graduating high school, donghyuck started a wedding planning company with one of his best friends, hwang renjun. it was his dream to have a grand and magical wedding with all the pretty lights and everyone will be envious of how he and his significant other were oh so in love with each other.

their business started out slow, but it eventually became well-known for their stunning decoration ideas and with na jaemin, another one of their friends, being the wedding photographer, they were like the three musketeers (minus the sword fighting part).

naturally, this led to more well off customers going to them for their weddings. donghyuck didn’t think much when he saw the names lee junwoo and park soobin, albeit they did sound familiar. but then again, it wasn’t uncommon to have identical names in korea.

however, this was absolutely not what he expected at all.

when donghyuck said he missed mark and wanted to see him again, he didn’t think it would be at the older’s freaking wedding. “god, what did i do to deserve this? i have been nothing but a good man!” he couldn’t believe this, out of everyone he could’ve met it just had to be the one donghyuck couldn’t get over.

unfortunately for him, this was still part of his work and he had to suck it up because apparently the guy he was waiting for was already getting married.

─── ･ ｡ﾟ☆: *.☽ .* :☆ﾟ. ───

part of his job as the main organiser of the wedding was to go around checking if everything was going according to plan which meant that donghyuck had to go into the bride’s room to check up on her. “great, let’s see who’s the lucky girl!” he takes a deep breath and mentally tells himself that everything will be just okay before he knocks on the door.

“i can’t believe you didn’t get me the correct size! you know i always get a size smaller, now everything is ruined!” donghyuck hears a high pitched voice piercing through the walls of the hotel before someone opens the door for him. “hi, i’m here to check and see if everything is okay before the wedding starts?” he smiles at the bridesmaid who looked extremely distressed, “uh, everything is fine except that minji’s corset isn’t the correct size” she lets donghyuck into the room and he’s not gonna lie, the lady standing in front of him was one of the most stunning and elegant girl he ever laid his eyes on.

that was until he heard her yell “are you the wedding organiser? is there anything you can do to fix this?” now, donghyuck didn’t appreciate someone shouting at him and in such a rude tone, but seeing how this was going to be mark’s wife in less than an hour, he let it slide. suddenly, he remembered that renjun had accidentally gotten an extra corset for another bride’s wedding and they just left it in his car boot. 

he told them to wait a minute and immediately rushed out to go to his car and get the corset, hoping it would be the size minji wanted. except, it wouldn’t be a cliche if he didn’t bump into mark on the way out. “donghyuck? is that you? it’s been ages!” 

ah, it’s the voice that he missed. donghyuck didn’t know what to do. he imagined bumping into mark on accident so many times before but now that it has actually happened, he's standing there, wide eyed, just staring at mark as he walks nearer. 

after a while he finally says, “yeah, haven’t seen you since you left for canada,” that wasn’t what he wanted to say at all, shit. mark laughs awkwardly, “i heard you’re the one who helped plan my wedding! i’m really impressed!” then, it hit him, it was odd that the ones who went to him to plan the wedding and the ones getting married weren’t the same people.

donghyuck had a habit of openly expressing his emotions or maybe it was mark who knew how to read donghyuck, even if he didn’t say anything. it was one of the things he liked about mark. “although, the ones who wanted this wedding weren’t me but my parents…” he could hear the sadness in the older’s voice, the shine donghyuck loved in his eyes were gone.

“what do you mean?” donghyuck was confused, did mark not want to marry minji? why did his parents force mark to marry someone he didn’t like? he had so many questions but remembered he had to go get the corset from his car. “hold on, i’ll talk to you soon, i have to do something!” and he rushes off before mark could say anything.

─── ･ ｡ﾟ☆: *.☽ .* :☆ﾟ. ───

donghyuck gets the corset and passes it to one of the bridesmaids and thankfully, it seems to be the exact size minji wanted. after that whole ordeal, he manages to have time to catch his breath before the start of the wedding ceremony together with renjun and jaemin who were also taking a break while all the guests were finding their tables and getting settled. “so, mark lee huh?” jaemin starts, giving donghyuck a small smile.

“apparently he didn’t even want to get married today” donghyuck still couldn’t understand what was going on and mentally reminded himself to ask mark if they could even see each other again. “yeah, i overheard one of the guests saying how they’re only getting married because both of their parents were good friends and it would help in getting their companies’ reputation up”

donghyuck couldn’t believe his ears, how on earth did mark’s parents even get him to agree to such a thing? the mark lee he knew would never have wanted an arranged marriage even if it meant him getting kicked out of the house for disobeying his parents. “hey, donghyuck maybe you still have a chance after all! you can still get him back” jaemin jokes and renjun chuckles. 

but, donghyuck didn’t take it as a joke, he knew what he was going to do. “maybe we had fate all along” a small smile plays on his lips. 

─── ･ ｡ﾟ☆: *.☽ .* :☆ﾟ. ───

after around 30 minutes, the wedding ceremony starts and donghyuck and renjun are at the side supervising the whole event while jaemin is busy photographing the beautiful moment. mark is on stage, looking so very handsome in his suit and tie, how donghyuck wishes he could be the one who would stand on stage with him.

the doors of the banquet hall opens and the main star of today walks in, with a long train and little flower girls and the ring bearer slowly following her footsteps. minji looks amazing in her wedding dress, it accentuated her tiny waist and hugged her hips showing everyone her hourglass figure. 

all the guests have their phones out, capturing the moment while minji, hand in hand with her father, slowly walks down the aisle like a pageant queen. donghyuck is tapping his feet on the ground nervously, should he back out now? maybe it wouldn’t be such a good idea, he should stop being delusional, mark wouldn’t get back with him. if renjun notices something is off with donghyuck, he doesn’t mention anything. 

the priest officially starts the ceremony and donghyuck drowns out everything he is saying, having been through the procedure many times. “aw, don’t they look so cute together?” renjun says, this fuels donghyuck’s desire to want to get mark back even more and once again, he is determined, “i’ll show you who’s the cuter couple” he fakes a chuckle and nods.

this whole situation makes it seem like donghyuck is jealous, and you’re right, he is jealous of minji, jealous that she could be the one getting married to mark even though he’s the one who has been waiting for him to reach out to him again ever since their break up. 

donghyuck knows he doesn’t always make the best decisions in life, and most of the time he regrets it but he just had a gut feeling that this wouldn’t turn out as bad as it seemed. doesn’t this feel like a cliche romance movie? the main lead couldn’t get over his lover from years ago and the moment they meet after years, he decides to fight for him again. honestly, donghyuck doesn’t even know if mark would agree to run away with him, the mark lee he knew in high school might’ve changed ever since going to canada.

by the time he snaps back to reality, he realises the priest is already near the end of the whole procedure, all that’s left is the question he has been waiting for. he feels renjun lightly nudge him but it might just be his nerves. “should anyone here see any reason why this couple should not be united in marriage, they must speak now or forever hold their peace”

there’s a silence and a moment of pause, donghyuck could tell the priest was about to move on. “there’s my last chance, i have nothing to lose” he starts walking towards the middle of the banquet hall with shaking hands. donghyuck considered going back to renjun and to pretend that it was just a coincidence that he is walking towards the aisle but he’s gone too deep to back out now.

everyone in the room is staring at him with horrified looks and he begins to hear whispers around the room, “who is he?”, “how rude!”, “someone stop him!”. but all donghyuck could see was mark, as if he had tunnel vision, he quickened his pace because he knows that his face is red from embarrassment. 

mark was stunned, dumbfounded, so many emotions were going through him all at once but the main one he was feeling was… relief? relief that he wasn’t going to marry minji? no, relief that donghyuck had been the one to stop the whole wedding, relief to have reunited with donghyuck once again, though the situation isn’t the most ideal.

when he reaches the alter mark is standing on, they stare at each other, not giving a single care in the world that everyone else in the room was looking at them. donghyuck could see the sparkle in mark’s eyes. he used to tell him everyday that mark looked like he had stars in his eyes but when they briefly had a conversation just now, he noticed the twinkle was gone. 

donghyuck grabbed mark's wrist and together, the both of them ran out of the banquet hall. even if mark’s parents were shouting at him to let go and even if the guests were saying terrible things toward the both of them, donghyuck didn’t care because all he thought about at that moment was mark.

─── ･ ｡ﾟ☆: *.☽ .* :☆ﾟ. ───

once they were out of the banquet hall, mark led them to the hotel’s rooftop garden. “that was quite a scene you caused there” mark chuckled. at this point, donghyuck only thought about objecting the wedding and running away with mark, anything after that wasn’t part of his plans. “this is getting awkward” he panicked, trying to seem composed.

“if your parents didn’t hate me before, i’m sure they do now” donghyuck tried to joke, trying to make the situation less awkward. he didn’t know what to say. “you know,” mark starts, “after i came back from canada, i tried contacting you but couldn’t find you and suddenly my parents were telling me that i was going to marry minji? at first i was angry because how could i marry someone i didn’t even like! but gradually, i never saw you again and thought you were avoiding me so i agreed to the wedding”. 

this was all too much to take in, donghyuck’s mouth was agape, he wanted to say something but what was he supposed to say? he thought mark was the one avoiding him after he heard news of him coming back from canada but didn’t contact him. suddenly, as if his body had a mind of his own, he moved in closer towards mark and pressed his lips against the older’s.

it’s soft. just the way he remembered. mark tasted like strawberries, probably the chapstick he uses. when he felt mark kissing back, it felt like flowers were blooming all over, as if they were the main characters in some manga. he never knew how much he missed kissing mark.

donghyuck leans in closer and mark holds his waist to stabilise the both of them. his grip on the younger was strong and hard. mark pulls away to murmur a “oh god, i missed this so much”, before slamming their lips together once again. 

it was awkward at first, their teeth hitting against each other. it had been awhile since the both of them kissed someone, other than minor hookups here and there. but slowly, they got the hang of it. donghyuck moved his lips while leaning into the kiss, as if telling mark that he wanted more, inviting mark’s lips to move together as well.

donghyuck still couldn’t believe this was happening, it felt like a fairytale. he felt tingling sensations all over, from his lips, all the way down his body. fireworks were exploding in his chest as he felt this familiarity once again. suddenly, mark sweeped his tongue across his lips, he opened his mouth unknowingly to gasp but the older started to push his tongue into donghyuck’s wet and hot cavern, making his breath hitch. he could feel his cheeks burning up the moment their tongues touched, it was quick, electric and passionate. tongues touching each other and swirling together as mark’s grip on his waist grew stronger. 

they parted their lips as they both grew breathless, lips swollen and cheeks red from the heated kissing. “wow, that just happened,” donghyuck didn’t dare look into mark’s eyes, he was too shy and embarrassed. so mark cupped donghyuck’s face in his hands, forcing him to stare right at him “i like you lee donghyuck, so much”. 

donghyuck knew, at that moment, this was the man he wanted to fulfil his dreams of getting married with. “i like you too idiot, why did you think i stopped your wedding for?” he joked. 

how was he going to repay the lee’s for the wedding he just ruined? how was mark going to explain to his parents that he didn’t want to marry minji anymore? they weren’t sure, or rather, didn’t care, because at that moment they had each other and that was all that mattered.

**Author's Note:**

> ahhh, i wrote this while procrastinating and even though my exams are next week hahahah.... please don't ruin weddings for people,,, i dont think they even say the "speak now or forever keep your peace" anymore but its okay! this is my first fic so thank you for reading! 
> 
> [twitter](https://twitter.com/jaemoyed)


End file.
